Benfield
by Kawaii-kuro
Summary: When our favorite hero falls prey to an evil force… hilarity and dirty things ensue. M for later chapters.
1. Bad Puns About Morningstar

Benfield

READ THIS:

This is my first fanfic and it has a lemon… several lemons! Maybe enough to make lemonade! But these lemons have a twist! This story has TWO ENDINGS! One ending involves an Uke Ben and the other... a very not Uke Ben!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10: Alien Force or any characters, plotlines, or objects affiliated with the show. If I did, there would be a lot more Bevin action.

Also: This chapter has no sex. Sorry!

If you don't care about the plot or just want your vitamin fix, skip to Chapter 4 and beyond.

* * *

A glowing pink wall zipped in front of Gwen's face, she let out a sigh of relief and watched with curiosity as the little black thing wiggled and gnawed at the energy wall. She peered at it closely before she backed away from it with a disgusted face. "Oh, gross!" she sneered, "it's eating my barrier!"

"Don't look so shocked, lovely Gwen!" A voice called from the darkness of the large abandoned warehouse that the three heroes had paraded into just three minutes earlier. The voice cooed once more as Mike Morningstar stepped out from said shadows, "after all, they did come from me."

"Great," Kevin said as he pressed his hand to the wall and absorbed the metal, letting the cold substance coat his entire body. "What's shaking, sparkle boy? Did you run out of glitter again?"

The villain sneered behind his mask and scattered more of his energy-eating monsters.

"Look out!" Ben shouted as he rolled to dodge the onslaught. Gwen sent out more of her walls which blocked the little creatures temporarily and made them scatter on the ground. Soon the little black orbs began rolling towards her feet; with a short grunt she brought another glowing pink wall on top of them, cringing a bit when they let out high-pitched squeals as they were crunched into the floor.

"Nnrgh!" Kevin stepped back as one of the black creatures attached to his shiny metallic forehead.

"No!" The cousins screamed in unison. Ben quickly pushed the dial on the omnitrix and spun through the holographic images. His hand hovered over Alien X, ready to push it in and risk spending an eternity in limbo if it meant he might be able to save his friend from becoming instant sparkle-boy snacks. Kevin's nose winkled as he plucked off the little black orb.

"The last thing I want is your balls on my face, Morningstar." He smirked and crushed the little creature between his fingers. "I guess it can't eat through metal."

Ben sighed and switched the dial over to Swampfire, "the poor thing was probably starving to death trying to suck on your skull." He laughed at his own joke while he raised his hand in preparation to slam down on the little device on his wrist.

"Ben, watch it!" Gwen shouted as the villain sent yet another wave of little black creatures. She tried to create a glowing pink barrier in front of the brunette's body, but failed to make it in time as one of the little creatures zoomed past and collided with Ben's neck. He slapped his hand to the surface and tried to scrape it off.

"Gah!" Ben cringed and slapped away at the little black ball that had become attached to his skin, "get it off!" His fingers clamped down on the little black thing and with difficulty he removed from his neck. He relaxed momentarily; glad to have the disgusting little thing off his neck, but soon he realized that it was attached to his fingers and so he flailed his arm wildly until the little orb lost its grip and fell to the floor with a shrill cry.

"You okay, Benji?" Kevin called as he smashed more of the black orbs with his hands. Gwen looked concerned as she put up yet another barrier to stop the newest onslaught.

"I'm fine!" Ben said as he pressed the dial of the omnitrix down and transformed his body into the large red and yellow Jetray. With a hiss he jumped into the air and zoomed around the hollow inside of the old building.

"Don't get hit again!" Gwen shouted, "Darkstar is still up there!"

The large bat-like creature circled around several times before calling down to his comrades below. "No, he's gone."

"You sure?" Kevin shouted as he brought his foot down to crush more of the little black things, "I don't want to get T-bagged by these things like you did."

"I'll try tracing him," Gwen said as she trapped one of the little creatures in an energy sphere. Her eyes began to glow the pink as she concentrated, meanwhile, Ben landed and returned to his normal, human body and began helping Kevin crush the black orbs.

"Where'd he go?" Ben asked, his voice weary and exhausted.

"I can't tell," his cousin confessed and with an angry look she smashed the little creature in with the glowing pink walls. "Those things don't carry any energy, it's impossible to trace him."

The stomping reduced and soon stopped altogether.

"I think that's all of them," Kevin looked around before dropping his guard and the metal coating around his body. "We'll have to find Darkstar-Sparkle-Pants some other time."

"Are we done?" Ben asked, obviously fatigued. "Let's go home then."

"Gee, Benji. Tuckering out so soon?" Kevin teased, "It's probably all those chili-fries you eat."

"Good one," Ben mumbled as he made his way towards the green and black striped car. He crawled into the back seat and promptly fell asleep.

"I'm a little worried," Gwen whispered to the tall black haired boy, "normally he'd be begging for a smoothie about now, not passing out in your car."

"We'll just have to keep an eye on him," Kevin shrugged as he opened the driver's side door and stepped in. "He's tougher than you give him credit for."

Gwen frowned as she fastened her seatbelt and they started back towards the city.

"Gweeeen…" Ben's voice whined from the back seat and his hand gently grasped the seat.

"What is it, Ben?" she asked, taking his hand and holding it in her own. When he didn't reply, Gwen gave Kevin a concerned look and he pressed his foot harder on the petal, accelerating the car far beyond the speed limit. "He's got a fever," she said softly, brushing the hair out of his face with her free hand while he held fast to her other. He cringed and squeezed her captive hand more tightly, bringing it to his mouth absentmindedly. She looked at him sadly, "It'll be okay Ben."

* * *

Ooh my! What is wrong with our dear Ben? Read on for sweet, sweet Bevin time!

Oh, and for those who might not understand the title... it's a play off of the name Renfield.

Until next time, loves!


	2. Feeling Bitey

On to chapter two! As stated, this chapter also does not have sex. It does have bad puns, though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10: Alien Force or any characters, plotlines, or objects affiliated with the show. If I did, there would be a lot more Bevin action.

* * *

Kevin pulled into the well maintained garage of his home and turned to look at the quivering mess in his back seat. Gwen laughed in spite of the situation as she pulled her hand away from Ben's mouth, "he must really feel sick, he drooled all over my hand."

"Lucky he didn't puke on it," Kevin joked as he lifted the slender teen and threw him over his shoulder, ignoring the indignant grunt that followed.

"Be gentle!" Gwen scolded as she stood from the car, stumbling a bit from her sudden dizzy spell. Maybe she was more tired than she realized…

Kevin entered his bedroom and, with more caution than he used to sling the lightweight over his shoulder, placed him on the bed. "Benji?" he questioned, placing the back of his hand to the burning forehead of his comrade.

His green eyes creaked open and he took Kevin's hand, giving it a light squeeze that made his black eyebrows twist in concern.

"Kev," the brown haired teen moaned gently, "stay with me." Kevin gave the smaller hand a mild press and watched curiously as Ben raised his friend's hand to his mouth. He was surprised when the younger lips parted slightly and the teeth beneath them grazed his pale knuckles.

Gwen walked in, still feeling woozy as took a seat on the end of the bed. "How's our patient?" she asked as she placed her hand on Ben's ankle.

"Not so hot," Kevin answered back, hoping that the redhead wouldn't notice that Ben was now practically nibbling on his hand. He looked Gwen over, "you're starting to look a little ragged too."

"Gee, thanks," she rolled her eyes at Kevin's remark and leaned back against the wall. "It's funny, I felt fine until just a little bit ago."

"Just a bit…" Ben muttered with the pale hand still in his mouth. Kevin's face flushed a little as his younger bit down on his flesh slightly, fully aware that Gwen's attention was now observing her cousin's odd behavior.

"Bit…" she thought it over in her mind. The strange orbs sent out by Darkstar were biting her energy shield and one of them managed to bite Ben… And in the car he held her hand to his mouth nearly the whole time. She hadn't realized it until she tried to move, but it was after Ben acted so strangely that she began to feel weak. "Kevin," she whispered and he let out a soft grunt in reply. "Move your hand away from his mouth."

The raven hair shifted to pull his hand away but, to his surprise, the smaller boy refused to let go. Ben gave a little growl and bit harder and Kevin jerked his hand away quickly, sending little drops of blood soaring through the air to fall on his bed and Ben's face.

Gwen jumped to her feet as her cousin swiftly pushed himself up, licking at a small bit of the blood left on his lips. His eyes look maliciously from Kevin to Gwen, and an uncharacteristic grin spread across his face. With a dark chuckle, he lunged at the Anodite, who conjured a glowing pink wall that Ben smashed into. To both Gwen and Kevin's surprise, rather than moving away from the glowing wall, Ben licked and gnawed away at it, as if trying to devour the glowing energy.

"He's eating it," Gwen gasped.

"Just like Morningstar's balls." Kevin grunted… Under any other circumstance, all three would have broken into uncontrollable laughter from the double-entendre, but they were all too preoccupied to appreciate Kevin's fine pun.

Ben soon shattered the energy barrier and made another lunge for Gwen. Kevin quickly wrapped his arms under the shorter boy's armpits and lifted him off the ground.

"Third drawer down!" The taller boy yelled to Gwen while Ben struggled and kicked at his elders' shins. Gwen ran to the drawer and fumbled through it.

"What am I looking for?!" she squeaked.

"There's a pair of plumber-regulation cuffs in there," he grunted as Ben stopped kicking and started trying to bite the beefy arms that held him captive.

"I don't even want to know why you have these," Gwen said as she pressed them over her cousin's wrists. A glowing light was emitted from the cuffs and they shrank to fit on Ben's slender wrists, covering the omnitrix.

Kevin quickly slammed Ben's body against the wall; he held the slender cuffed arms in the air while he fiddled with the device, making the alien contraption stick to the wall. The brunette snarled and snapped at the larger boy as he worked but reserved himself to a flattering scowl once Kevin was done and had pulled away from his body.

"What's wrong with him?" a bewildered Gwen asked as Kevin wiped his bloody hand on his shirt.

"He's eating energy, just like those things sparkle-boy used." He touched his doorknob, absorbing the bronze metal up to his elbow before turning back to the chained brunette. His metal hand covered Ben's face and forced it to turn, revealing a deep purple bruise where the odd creature had attached itself earlier. He released his grip over the other's face and then gripped Ben's hand, studying the dark bruises left on the tips his fingers that he had used to pluck the thing from his neck. "It's like he's been infected."

"Kev," Ben whimpered, "please let me go. It hurts."

"Nice try, Benny." Kevin's reply was stoic, but his expression was clearly wrought with concern. "Why don't you tell me how to get you back to normal?"

"I need energy to do that," the younger returned to scowling. "Maybe Gwen would be kind enough to lend me some of that precious Anodite energy that she hoards."

Gwen crossed her arms and shot her cousin a glare, "just like Morningstar."

She reached for his hand to study the dark patch on his fingers but shrank back when her cousin's mouth snapped at her nearing flesh.

"Don't get close to him," Kevin ordered. "If he gets a good bite from you he could probably break through those cuffs.

"What should I do, then?" she asked with a sad look in her eyes as she watched her relative struggle against his bonds.

The large black haired figure stood still for a moment, a pensive look was stuck on his face until he finally answered her question with one of his own, "can you handle Darkstar by yourself?"

Gwen snorted, "of course."

"You need to go find him and beat the information out of him… I'll stay here and watch over Ben. If he breaks out I can keep him trapped, he can't eat my energy if I absorb metal."

Gwen stood and placed her hand on Kevin's shoulder, "I'm counting on you." She walked to the door but turned back to him in an after thought, "watch him closely, if he loses too much energy it might be fatal." She turned her back and began walking again, "I'll be in touch."

* * *

Go get him Gwen! Yes… you do that……. Is she gone? Good! Now it's just Ben and Kevin! Oh, my! What fun things will happen?! I have a very good feeling about this!

And just so I don't get anyone's hopes up- Ben is not a vampire. He eats energy- or Mana, if you will. Blood is a convenient and fast way to retrieve energy, thus the biting.

The lemon in chapter 4 is swiftly approaching! (I would like to especially thank those that reviewed Chapter 1!)


	3. Tension So Thick It Can Be Cut

Chapter three is here! Only one more chapter until the lemon! Uke Ben chapter will be posted first, no surprise there. Be sure to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10: Alien Force or any characters, plotlines, or objects affiliated with the show. If I did, there would be a lot more Bevin action.

* * *

Kevin raised his head in a fog when he heard his cell phone ringing. He clumsily felt around the floor that he had been sleeping on until he located the source of the sound and brought it to his ear.

"Llo?" He grumbled into the device.

"It's me," Gwen's voice answered in a hushed tone.

"I know. Who else would it be?"

Gwen ignored his groggy rudeness and continued her nearly one-sided conversation. "I'm getting closer. It's just a matter of time."

"You said that two days ago." Kevin grumbled.

"But I think I've found where he's hiding this time," she protested.

"You said that also," he groaned. "I'm beginning to think you eloped with ol' razzle-dazzle."

"Don't even joke about that," she threatened with a flat tone. "I'm doing the best I can to find him, but it's hard to avoid the other people who've been infected… How's Ben?"

Kevin grunted as he lifted himself from the floor to peer at the young hero that was still chained to his bed. "He's a little pale and shaky," his voice became less fierce when he replied.

"You'll need to give him more soon.."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Kevin said a quick goodbye and hung up the phone. He stretched, popped his back, and stood.

Ben's eyes opened wearily and he let out a soft moan. Kevin knew what he had to do. Since becoming infected, Ben had become unable to produce his own energy. His favorite foods were ignored and he yelled at Kevin when he even dared to offer one of the bizarre smoothies the younger boy was so fond of. But Ben could not live without energy; he needed to steal it away from a life-form similar to his own. Several times now, Kevin had been forced to surrender his energy to the younger to keep him from falling into a coma. He looked over the pallid, shaking body and sighed, he had waited a bit longer than he should have.

"Things would be a lot easier if you would actually eat real food," Kevin chastised as he reached for his pocket knife.

Ben made a sound, something between a whimper and growl, as a response.

Kevin made no sound as he cut into his finger, squeezing the flesh a bit and letting the warm blood gather at the surface. He could sense Ben's attention peaking, even though the smaller boy had hardly moved. The changes were subtle at first, but it became obvious soon enough that the blood in the air drove him crazy. By the time Kevin was close enough to the other's mouth, the entranced brunette was breathing quickly and writhing against his bonds, his mouth opening expectedly.

There was no hesitation as Ben's mouth closed around the bleeding finger, his eyes glared up at Kevin as he started to bite down.

"No biting," he warned, giving Ben a hard flick to the forehead.

Ben glared, but stopped biting his elder. He focused instead on sucking at the wound, letting his tongue slide over the gash, teasing the stinging nerves.

"You owe me big, you know that?" Kevin smirked, trying to hide the slight tightening of his pants as Ben let out a small moan, "After this is over, you're going to have to wash my car for a week."

The young hero did not reply, he only watched Kevin with his large green eyes, giving his elder the sudden feeling of discomfort. The way the brunette looked up at him was disarming, a harsh glare that did not mix with the little sounds of satisfaction that the younger kept making.

"Stop it with the noises," he half-teased.

Ben broke the connection for a small moment, his eyes gleaming up at the other, "why? Your body gives me more energy when I do it. Of course if you wanted to be efficient, a kiss would be the fastest way to give me your energy." He smugly extended his tongue out to greet the still bleeding wound, obviously trying to arouse his elder.

"That's enough," Kevin said, pulling his hand away quickly before it could be chomped down upon. He gave a small smirk and asked sarcastically, "how was it?"

Ben greedily licked his lips, "I've had better."

Unabashed, Kevin wiped his finger on his black shirt, "you just earned yourself another week of car washing, Tennyson."

Ben shrugged and leaned back against the wall; he was fully aware that his meal was over and saw no point in continuing the conversation.

Kevin knew they were done talking as well. He stood tall and walked into his bathroom, leaving the door slightly ajar so that he could hear if his captive friend tried to escape. He turned the dial on his shower and removed his clothes before stepping inside. As the water ran down his face he contemplated the situation before him.

Just as before, the people that Morningstar attacked seemed drawn to him, wishing to serve and obey him with fanatical loyalty. He had observed this earlier when Ben was weak and inebriated from his energy loss; he kept mumbling that bastard's name. Gwen had found out a great deal as well, those under the alien's dazzling influence didn't just give their own energy to their master, instead they had to collect it from others, using their bodies to store the stolen energy until it could be delivered to the power-hungry megalomaniac.

He finished washing quickly and stepped out of the shower, letting the steam roll out and coat the mirrors. He wrapped a white towel around his waist and proceeded back into his room where he found Ben's ass wiggling oddly in the air as he tried to kick at the cuffs that held his arms above his head. Much to the chagrin of the brunet, Kevin laughed until he collapsed on the floor, gasping for air.

Just as he was regaining his composure, his cell phone rang. He chuckled as he accepted the call.

"Kevin?" Gwen's voice rang through.

"Gwen!" He started laughing again. "You missed it! It was hilarious!"

"Glad to see you're having fun." Her voice was slightly annoyed, "but if you're not too busy, I know how we can get Ben back to normal."

* * *

Damn you Kevin! Get off the phone and make out with Ben!!

Thanks to all my readers- especially those that left reviews!

Next chapter is the LEMON ^-^!!!


	4. Ending 1 UKE BEN

You know what they say, "When life gives you lemons, read gay smut."

…Or something like that… I've never been that good with quotes.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Ben is Uke as requested.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10: Alien Force or any characters, plotlines, or objects affiliated with the show. If I did, there would be a lot more Bevin action.

* * *

Kevin's voice became serious in an instant, "how?"

"It seems that if you give them a big shock, it can distress them enough to awaken their own consciousness.

"Should I hook him up to my car battery or-"

"Not that kind of shock! A surprise, stun him, somehow."

"What do you want me to do, Gwen? Put on a mask and say 'Booga, Booga?'"

"I don't know. I was able to get one person back to their senses by convincing them their best friend had died."

Kevin hardened his face and turned to Ben. "Benji… I… I don't know how to tell you this… but Darkstar…" He softened his voice to sound as though he were on the verge of tears, "Darkstar….. he…. killed Gwen…. She's dead, I-"

"He's not an idiot Kevin; he knows you're talking to me. I bet he can even hear my voice."

"She's right," Ben called from the bed.

Gwen sighed. "Darkstar has been subdued for now. I'm too tired to travel back home tonight, but I'll start out first thing in the morning. See what you can do until then."

She hung up the phone, leaving Kevin to his own devices.

Suddenly, Ben let out a scream! The raven-hair jumped and looked around for the source of the younger boy's distress, only to find the boy giggling maliciously.

"How do you intend to scare me when you are so easily scared yourself?"

Kevin scowled. Then a funny idea struck him and he moved closer to Ben, tightening the white towel around his hips.

"Maybe I don't need to scare you," he placed his knees on the bed and crawled towards the chained boy.

"Trying to intimidate me?" Ben snickered. "Good luck with- Wha- What are you doing?!"

Kevin's hand rested resolutely on the younger teen's crotch. "Surprise," he grinned, wondering just how far he would have to go with his prank before his friend would return to normal.

"S- stop it," Ben stammered, trying to hold back the tightening on his pants under his elder's grasp.

"Don't be so shy," Kevin whispered seductively into the younger boy's ear, "if you're good I'll give you that kiss you wanted."

The brunette fought back the little sounds that tried to escape as his elder nipped at his still bruised neck while the hand that formerly assaulted him trailed under his shirt, possessively wrapping around his side and thumbing his nipple. The younger held his own and continued to hold his tongue.

Not content with entertaining a mute victim, Kevin's hand drifted downward once again, skillfully unbuttoning the blue jeans and sliding his hand in-between the fabric. Ben jumped slightly and let out a low hum of disbelief. The elder froze, unsure if he should really continue.

"As I thought," Ben's voice mocked, certain that his elder was backing down after he failed to return the brunette to his rightful state of mind. "You don't have the will to carry through with your plan. You're as weak as ever."

Kevin smirked, "another week of car-washing." He backed away slightly and the shorter boy let out a small sigh of relief- which was soon followed by a surprised sound as the denim fabric was quickly whisked off the toned legs. Kevin wrapped his hands around the hard calves and gave them a small squeeze, making Ben blush madly and squirm a bit, trying and failing to hide his erection.

It was a miracle the towel had clung to the taller boy for so long, but as his excitement grew, the towel finally lost its grip and slid away, leaving the paler boy completely nude before the other. Ben looked down momentarily, his eyes widening before he looked back to the ceiling, his cheeks reddening further. Feeling his sudden nakedness, Kevin wrapped his fingers around the collar of his captive's shirt, giving it a swift tug that ripped it apart. With a greedy smirk, the last bit of fabric left on the poor prisoner was also ripped away, leaving both completely exposed.

The raven hair leaned in closely to the smaller boy, his voice low and intimidating, "what would shock you more? Pain or pleasure?" He smiled viciously against the other boy's neck but inside his mind calculated. He didn't actually _want_ to hurt Ben, only to nail him into the wall… for his own good, of course.

The younger boy looked like he was about to answer, but he was interrupted as two fingers were shoved into his mouth. "Suck," the larger boy demanded. The chained boy did as he was told, closing his lips around the broad fingers and sucking harshly before running his tongue between the two appendages. Kevin couldn't help but smirk at the sound of Ben's little moans as he removed his fingers from the warm cavern. The elder's left arm wrapped around the small body, pulling the slender torso suddenly so that Ben's spine curved forward, angling his back for better access as Kevin slowly wiggled the fingers inside.

"A-Aah!" Ben's fingers curled in the air, his face pressed into the hard chest of his assailant. The sensation was not what he expected and it stung a bit, despite the small amount of lubrication that Kevin had been gracious enough to allow.

The fingers moved and writhed inside him, sending electric shivers through his skin to the point that his erection was becoming painful. A third finger entered, this one rougher than the others as it slid back and forth. His moans were escalating out of control, the large, rough fingers were too much for him to stand and with a small thrash of his hips he came, the warm liquid spraying over the larger thigh of his tormentor.

He sighed heavily, thinking the ordeal over until he felt the larger boy moving.

Kevin removed his fingers slowly, enjoying the little quivers and uneven breath that escaped from Ben as he did so. He moved his hand down to his wet skin, collecting the viscous liquid and smearing it over his own hard member. He then grabbed the small hips of the other and pulled them forward, wriggling underneath the boy.

Ben felt his legs being pushed apart as Kevin moved closer. His breathing was shallow and his body was shaking as he felt the larger boy's penis brush against his thigh. The younger boy squirmed as the tip entered, and let out a loud moan as the rest was slowly pushed in.

The elder paused a moment to take in the look on the hero's face, humiliated, hurting, and unquestionably aroused. With no movement from the other, Ben bucked his hips slightly, a light spasm from the pain. Kevin slowly began to move again, grasping the brunette's hips and guiding him into a slow rhythm.

The petite boy let out a small cry of pain as he stretched, his hands balled into tight fists as he tried to see past the aching. Kevin readjusted, moving as close as he could to the smaller form.

"If it hurts," the raven-haired boy grunted as he gave Ben a hard thrust that made him whimper seductively, "you can hurt me back."

The young hero shifted his head forward, giving the base of his lover's neck a small lick before he bit down without hesitation. Kevin smiled at the small pain as he thrust harder into Ben, enjoying the light hum he felt as the hero's open mouth cried into his flesh. Ben bucked his hips again, this time with more intention as he felt the blood welling back up in his groin. Kevin felt the erection as it brushed against his stomach and mumbled something about a 'fast recovery' before he removed one of his hands from Ben's hips and wrapped it around his member.

Ben moaned as Kevin grunted, his thumb was playing with the tip of the younger boy's penis, smearing the droplets that had collected from the previous spasm. He then moved his hand down the shaft, using the small amount of cum to his advantage as he pumped.

The brunette was in a fury, his hips bucking in time with the other's while he groaned into the shallow wound he left on the pale skin of his comrade.

"Bite harder," Kevin demanded. He wouldn't feel as bad for what he would do next.

Ben obliged and sank his teeth deeply into the flesh. Kevin made a sound of welcomed discomfort before he slammed the smaller body into the wall. He felt the blood dripping down his body from the bite wound as he hit the prostate of the younger boy. Ben gave a moan of pain and exquisite gratification, unable to breathe as the raven pulled back and delivered another blow. The bite deepened as Kevin thrust again, feeling his body shake unsteadily before he came inside the other. His hand gave a few more pumps and the younger boy came once again, this time into the hands of his partner.

Kevin pulled out slowly; his breathing was just as erratic as the other boy's when the biting stopped and the smaller boy moved his mouth away. The raven looked down to the hero as he rested his sweat-covered back against the wall. Ben kept his eyes averted while he quietly spoke.

"Kev- Pl- Please take the cuffs off."

Kevin obliged the request, fiddling with the alien devices until they shut off. Ben tried to move his arms down towards his body, finding quickly that he was not able to do so after having had them trapped in that position for far too long.

Kevin cleared his throat before moving behind Ben, placing his strong hands on the other's sore shoulders and rubbing them gently. After a small length of time, Ben was able to lower his arms and the two sat in awkward silence. Kevin was unsure if he should talk or hold his tongue, but soon the curiosity got the better of him.

"How… How long were you…." His voice trailed off.

Ben was silent for a long time and Kevin feared he would not answer; but, finally, he replied, "pretty much the whole time we…" Embarrassment prevented him from completing his sentence.

"Hmm." Kevin replied. "When exactly did you..?"

Ben turned a red that put his blood-covered lips to shame before he answered quietly, "About when your towel came off and I saw.."

Kevin couldn't help but smile; he turned to the naked boy on his bed and asked to the second time that night, "so, how was it?"

Ben smiled back, unable to resist answering, "I've had better."

"Three weeks of car washing."

"Learn how to count," Ben teased the other, giving his arm a small punch. "That's the same number as before."

"Oh, I know that." Kevin smiled as he grabbed Ben's wrist and pulled him closer. He raised a cocky brow before he continued, "But now you're going to do it naked."

* * *

Whooo! That was fun, ne? Even though the scenario received no votes, Seme Ben chapter will be posted in the next few days- it's already written, damn it!

Loves to all readers and reviewers! Especially Midesko for her double review!


	5. Ending 2 SEME BEN

When I told my friend that I was going to make Ben Seme, he told me it couldn't be done because "the Uke cannot be taller than the Seme." I turned to him and replied, "Well, Ben is taller than Kevin… when Kevin is chained to the floor, anyway."

Without further ado, please enjoy Seme Ben!

Disclaimer: I still do not own Ben 10 or any affiliated characters- or Sailor Moon which is mentioned at the end of the chapter but actually has nothing to do with the story.

* * *

"How?" Kevin's voice hardened as he looked over to Ben who only scowled back.

"We have to get him to start making his own energy again."

The raven-hair's face fell, "well, duh! But _how_ am I supposed to do that?"

"Get him excited about something. Try making him angry."

The elder looked to Ben, "Yo, Tennyson!" Ben raised an eyebrow, looking unimpressed. "Yamamoto called, she asked me out on a date."

The red haired girl let out a sigh, "that's not going to work." Kevin looked to the chained boy, she was right. "If you can't get him angry, try getting him riled-up. Play video games or whatever it is that you guys get all excited over."

"Alright," Kevin sighed back. "I'll see what I can do."

"Good," Gwen replied. "In the meantime, I'm off to find Darkstar. Take care."

Kevin made a face when she hung up, aware that whatever plan he concocted would likely not work and he'd be stuck sleeping on the floor until Gwen came back. He groaned as he walked into the living room and searched for through his games. He settled on "Sumo Slammers: Poorly Dubbed Revenge" with a shrug.

He tossed the handheld gaming device at the boy's feet, "have fun, twinkle-toes." Ben glared at Kevin as he dropped his towel and put on a pair of black cotton sleeping pants. The taller boy yawned and sat back down on the floor, babysitting had worn him down and he was feeling fatigued yet again. He didn't bother to comb his damp hair before lying down to sleep.

***

Kevin woke as the alien devices shrank around his wrists and locked together, trapping him on the floor.

"How did you?" Kevin began as he looked up to the fiendish smile plastered on the brunette's face.

"That was a fun game you gave me." He smirked, straddling the larger boy's hips and tossing aside bits of the disassembled game. "I'm afraid you won't be able to play it anymore, however."

"You unlocked those things with your feet?" The raven did not hide the fact that he was impressed.

Ben gave an even more devilish smile as he leaned down to the other, "just imagine what I can do with my hands." He raked his nails down the chest of the dark-haired boy, giving a small chuckle as his elder's expression changed from surprise to aggression.

Kevin growled and tried to move around, looking for material that he could absorb as a means of defense.

"Nice try," Ben glared through the darkness as he set his weight on top of the other. "Did you think I wouldn't make sure to clear the area of useful things to absorb?" He leaned closer, brushing his lips against Kevin's ear, "you're trapped."

The elder froze as he felt Ben's lips press lightly against his neck. It was a phantom kiss that was much lighter than he expected from the entranced brunette. He tensed his body as the gentle kisses moved down, preparing to receive a harsh bite at any moment. Ben's fingertips moved down the red lines on the pale chest, soothing the scratches they had made just moments earlier.

Kevin knew it was a ploy, he knew Ben only wanted his energy, and he knew that once he was done with him he would move on to others before finding Darkstar and delivering the stolen energy. But he also knew that thirst made the other greedy and it was his job to keep the younger boy away from the public for as long as possible, no matter the cost.

The larger boy looked down, trying to keep his mind from panicking as Ben smiled up at him vindictively. The smaller hands slid down the bare abdomen and onto the black cotton of Kevin's pajamas, running down his thighs with increased pressure.

Ben chuckled as he moved his hands back up. A smirk that did not suit him spread over his features as his hands came to rest at the base of Kevin's lengthening member "you're hard."

The raven fought a blush and looked away, closing his eyes when he felt the fabric of this pants being pulled down and off his legs. An uncontrollable flush spread over his face as the slender fingers wrapped around his penis and a light flick of the tongue glided over the tip.

Kevin shifted uncomfortably, trying not to look down at Ben while his he slowly took the tip into his mouth and sucked. The younger let out small sounds while he worked, trying attract the others attention. With a last small lick released his grasp over the taller boy's body and crawled up until their faces were even.

"You're too quite," Ben said with a little snarl before he nibbled on Kevin's bottom lip. "I would have taken you for a grunter." The elder turned his head to avert his gaze, unable to look into his friend's eyes when they looked back so seductively. Ben's face became cold as he grabbed Kevin's cheeks in his hand before he gave a low growl, "don't you look away from me. Don't you dare look away."

"I didn't realize you liked an audience," Kevin tried joking and the younger boy calmed his face to an expression that suited him better. Their lips touched briefly and the elder felt a small stirring from his groin. Ben noticed the slight change and leaned in farther, letting his tongue snake into the other's mouth inquisitively and smiling slightly as he felt Kevin returning the kiss with a timid curiosity.

When the smaller boy began to pull back, the elder followed, though only for a moment before he realized his actions. Ben chuckled and Kevin blushed, flustered that he found the kiss so tantalizing. He wanted to look away, but kept his eyes on the acid green eyes that bore into him.

Kevin watched in a daze as the smaller boy moved back down, pressing his tongue at the base of the elder's erection and moving it up slowly until it reached the tip. The brunette smirked again, running his tongue over the small slit and letting his teeth barely graze the surface.

"I must admit," Ben smiled as his hands closed around the other's member and began to move slowly, "you're body is stronger than I expected. I thought you would faint if I kissed you."

Kevin gave a little smirk and answered, "I normally would have expected the same from you." He anticipated that the smaller boy would become angry again, but instead he gave a light smile and pumped harder, making the elder bite his tongue to try and avoid making any noise.

"Don't hold it in," Ben's whispered in a low and husky voice that shook Kevin off his guard, "I might kill you after I'm done with you, so don't let your last moments go to waste."

Kevin laughed and spoke between breaths, "and usually you're the optimist." The threat did nothing to deter his pleasure, rather, the idea of increased danger made his blood run hotter, faster. He couldn't help it, he let out a moan and bent his knees slightly- trying and failing miserably to keep his cool as the smaller hands worked skillfully over his body. "Jesus, Tennyson, have you done this before?" Ben didn't answer, only moved faster, making the larger body writhe slightly under his grasp, back arching and knees fully bending.

The brunette gave an evil little laugh, "how close are you?"

Kevin was panting and his head was a cloudy mess but he managed to answer with a tight smirk, "a lady never tells."

Ben gave a cocky little smile before he moved his lips back over the head of Kevin's penis, giving it a small kiss before he took the whole thing into his mouth and sucked. He moved up and down, slowly at first, letting his teeth tease the sides but soon enough his head bobbed with fervor, small beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

Kevin gasped, his body beginning to ache from pleasure and fatigue- an odd mix that were both the direct results of the entranced boy. "Ben.." Kevin grunted meekly, "I'm going to…"

Ben gabbed the elders thick legs in response, giving the thighs a sharp squeeze with his blunt nails. Kevin strained, trying to hold back. The younger could feel the larger boy's struggle and sucked harder, trying to get him to lose it. Soon becoming impatient, the smaller boy gave Kevin's member a quick bite, hard enough to push him over the edge. Ben reveled in his success as Kevin cried out, coming hard into the others mouth. The raven haired boy panted in a sweat-covered daze while Ben continued to suck until the last of it was gone.

The smaller boy moved quickly to Kevin's mouth, colliding hard with his lips and biting at the elder's tongue as it fought against his own. Both were moaning and quivering from the excitement, but soon the elder began to fade, breaking the kiss and inhaling sharply. His eyes struggled to stay open and he couldn't fight as Ben grabbed his chin and forced him into another kiss, draining him completely into darkness.

***

Everything was a hazy blob. He could see the fuzzy outlines of Ben's legs moving around his room, searching. What was he searching for? His mind was so cloudy… if only he could see what Ben was doing.. Was he going to kill him like he promised? Kevin heard the light jingling of keys. No, he was going to find Darkstar... He was going to leave him alive and naked on the floor... He was going to leave- IN KEVIN'S CAR?

At once Kevin's eyes became sharp and his body sprang into life, "not on your life, Tennyson!"

The smaller boy looked down, the keys in his right hand momentarily halting before they returned to scraping against the omnitrix.

"I didn't expect you to wake up," Ben said, his voice hinting at anger as he poked and prodded the alien device attached to his wrist. "How do I get this off?"

"Un-cuff me and I'll help you out," Kevin said with a sarcastic voice and his trademark smirk.

Ben paced back to the larger boy, putting his foot over the broad chest before shoving the omnitrix in his face and snarling, "Tell me how."

"Try asking it nicely," Kevin shrugged with a cynical tone, purposely moving more than necessary in an attempt to throw the smaller boy off balance.

"If you won't tell me," the smaller voice was a low, threatening growl, "I'll kill you."

Kevin let out a small hum closing his eyes and relaxing on the floor, "you already gave that threat. Can't kill me twice, Benji."

Ben glared and gave the larger boy a strong kick, making him wince only slightly. The brunette's attention then went to Kevin's dresser, he quickly moved to it, pulling at the drawers until he found something worth using. A toothy sneer spread over his face when he returned to his captive's side, "I said I _might_ kill you before, I'm telling you now that I _will_ kill you if you don't obey me."

"Go ahead," Kevin shrugged again, trying his best to look bored as he felt the smaller hands press a tiny little device into his skin. "Alien collar?" he asked. "Why would you use that?"

"You know that this device prevents its wearer from escape… that it responds to any increase in energy that occurs within the body and delivers a nasty shock as the result. It will use your own energy against you."

"Yeah… So what? I know I can't escape, so why would I even try?"

"Any rise in your energy will set this off." Ben smirked as he pulled his shirt off. "Seeing how you reacted earlier, I doubt you can hold your own against me."

Kevin raised his eyebrows as the smaller boy lay over him.

"Forgetting something?" he asked, feeling a slight sting from the device as the younger boy's bare skin pressed against his chest. "If this thing uses my energy, then what's left for you to take?"

Ben gave the other's neck a small kiss, listening intently for any changes in the larger boy's breathing. He gave a small bite and received a light gasp from the raven; it was good, but not good enough. He would need to move faster if he wanted answers. His hand slid down Kevin's chest and past his abdomen.

Kevin winced as he received a sharp pain from the device but he smirked soon after and joked, "Hey man, I just want to cuddle."

Ben frowned and took the half-hard member in his hand, turning the other's smirk into a quick grimace as pain shot through the larger body; The brunette gave a few more strokes but the effect was still less than he wanted. "Why aren't you hard?!" He demanded with frustration.

"Hell, Benji, give me a break, it's only been a few minutes since you last-" Kevin broke off his sentence, unable to say it out loud and turning red once again.

"Fine," the smaller boy growled as he climbed to his feet. "I'll get it out of you one way or the other." The chained boy felt his eyes widen and the pain from the alien collar shoot through his body as he watched the smaller boy pull down his pants.

"At least buy me dinner first!" Kevin practically squeaked as his legs were lifted and his younger pushed closer.

The dark haired boy could feel the tip press against him before the brunette taunted, "tell me how or you'll be hurting in more ways than one."

"Please tell me you aren't really going t- Oh hell!" He grit his teeth and tried to squirm away as he received a double dose of unpleasant feelings. "Ahh! Use some lube! Spit on it, at least!" He was not the least surprised when Ben spit on his stomach and continued his assault, "Nice. Nng! Real classy."

Ben only smirked, giving a sharp push and enjoying the sound of Kevin's groans. "Are you ready to tell me now?"

The chained boy clenched his teeth, "watch out, I bet I'm a bleeder."

The smaller boy chuckled and pulled out slightly before pressing in again, "I guess that's a no." Kevin clenched his eyes closed and gritted his teeth, letting out an aggravated sound that the other boy delighted in. Ben lowered his voice slightly, "how is it? It looks like it hurts."

The elder's dark eyes opened, the pain was obvious in his expression. "It'd be better if you kept your mouth shut."

Ben frowned and thrust harder than necessary, earning the first scream of the night. Kevin panted as the sweat rolled off his chest and Ben only laughed.

"Does it hurt?" The smaller teased. "You seem to be enjoying it." His hands moved over Kevin's penis which was once again firm.

No reply came from the paler boy. He was shaking and the sweat did nothing to cool his body as the stinging pain from the device shot through once again. Ben stroked the other's member gently and slowed the movements of his hips. Kevin tried to catch his breath as he looked at his tormentor. The younger boy was wearing down; his eyes were cloudy and his skin was slowly losing color. It was only a matter of time before he would need more energy.

"Not yet," he growled, trying to regain his rhythm but failing as his body began to weaken. He made an angry noise and quickly pulled out, moving his lips up to Kevin's. The elder was in mid-gasp when he felt Ben's mouth crash against his. He arched his chest, trying to scrape the collar off but to no avail, soon he felt fatigue over coming him. He twisted his neck away, trying to escape the draining kiss and receiving a stern bite on his lower lip.

"Pass out," the raven mumbled into the other's mouth, "I'm going to pass out."

Ben broke the kiss and looked down at the other; both were quivering and breathing in shaky gasps of air. Kevin watched through half lidded eyes as the entranced boy calculated his options, the pain still ringing lightly through his nerves, probably the only thing that kept him conscious.

A fast blow to the gut made Kevin buckle under the brunette. Ben's face was angry as he once again shoved the omnitrix into his captors face and demanded, "tell me how!"

The taller boy struggled and felt another shock from the device, the pain was excruciating now and he could hardly keep his head straight.

"Tell me!" Ben shouted, punching Kevin's ribs, earning another scream as the device whined and sent a brutal tremor through the older boy.

"I. Don't. Know." The raven glared back in aggravation, his brows knit and his teeth bared.

The smaller boy let out an angry sound, moving back down and lifting Kevin's legs before he entered again, pushing harder than before and causing the elder to cry out in pain. He pulled back and repeated the process, giving it all he had.

The taller boy knew it couldn't last much longer. It was obvious with the shallow breath and shaking hands that Ben's body was failing fast. But just as he thought that the younger would collapse, the thrusting gained momentum.

"Ben!" Kevin called his name weakly and the sweat-covered boy looked up with fierce but weary eyes. The raven hair was writhing in upset, his body leaking blood where the alien collar had been forced in.

The young hero did not have the will to respond, his entire focus was on hurting the other into submission. He would find out how to remove the device if it killed him, then he would find his master Darkstar, and then-

Kevin arched in surprise as he felt the younger come. His eyes looked to Ben and realized that he was just as surprised. The younger pulled out slowly, noting the sound of pain as the alien collar continued to work over the elder boy.

"K-Kevin…?" Ben's voice was quiet and afraid.

The elder did not reply but his chest fell in a steady but pained rhythm. The brunette leaned over to try and un-cuff the captive boy but finally a low whisper came. "Collar first."

"The collar," Ben's voice was dizzy and his hands moved clumsily down the other's body until it reached the stinging device. "This?" He tried to grasp it, but his inelegant weakness prevented him from getting a good grip. Drunk off fatigue, he kept trying until he finally managed to drag out the harmful thing from his friend's skin. Kevin let out a sigh of relief and promptly fell asleep while Ben tried to move up to the cuffs. He fiddled with them blindly as his eyes drifted closed. He managed to unlock the controls just before he fainted on top of the other.

*****

Kevin and Ben grumbled when they heard his cell phone ringing. The smaller boy tried to push up from the floor, only to find that he wasn't on it- he was on Kevin- a naked Kevin at that.

Ben screamed and jumped up, "Dreaming! I'm still dreaming!" He looked down at his own naked body and nearly fainted again.

"Cram it, Benji!" Kevin growled, waving his arm in a dismissive manner. The cell phone beeped, indicating that it had received a message. The elder moaned and crawled to his phone, either unaware or uncaring that he and his friend were naked.

Ben grabbed a blanket from Kevin's bed and wrapped it around his waist. His cheeks were a furious shade of red as he tried not to hyperventilate. "I couldn't- we didn't- I didn't-"

Kevin's eyes widened as he listened to the message. "Gwen's coming back!" He panicked, standing up abruptly and nearly giving Ben a nosebleed.

"Kevin?! We didn't really?"

"Yes, _you_ did. Put some clothes on!" he rushed about the room, picking up the scattered debris and trying to hide all obvious signs of the struggle.

Ben began to tear up, "I lost my virginity to _you_?!"

Kevin paused and gave the other a death glare, "No, I had _mine_ stolen by _you_!" He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts suddenly, "That doesn't matter- if Gwen knows we did anything- even if you were the only one to do it- she'll kill me! Now put your stupid pants on!" He threw the jeans at the younger boy before he pulled the two-layer of shirts over his head and forced his legs through his pants as he frantically ran out of the room. Ben sluggishly pulled his pants on and surveyed the room, trying to arrange the foggy memories in his mind. He vaguely remembered chaining Kevin to the floor and then-

Kevin ran back into the room, precariously holding a flaming paper bag that was sending little pieces of burned popcorn whizzing through the air. He threw the mutilated bag on the floor, stomping it until the flames disappeared.

"What are you doing?" the smaller boy asked in terror.

"Cover story!" the raven replied breathlessly. They both heard the front door opening and in a low and terrified whisper the elder commanded the other to put on his shirt. Ben did as he was told, finishing just before a red haired girl walked in, holding a cardboard tray of smoothies and bag of chili fries.

She looked down at the smoking black mess on the floor, "I see someone tried to make Swampfire popcorn again." Gwen smiled at her cousin and handed him the paper cup, "Glad to see you're all better."

She handed Kevin his drink before sitting on the bed.

"Thanks," he said gruffly, trying not to feel the awkwardness of the situation.

"So how did you do it?" she smiled, taking a chili fry and making herself comfortable.

"We didn't do it!" Ben squeaked and Kevin shot him a stare.

"Video games," The raven hair said, his voice smooth and even, almost laughing as he watched Ben's left eye twitching like mad. "I was surprised; the little dork has got some skill."

"Yeah…" Ben played along, turning his head in an attempt to hide the obvious eye spasm. "I totally kicked butt."

Gwen laughed, "well, I hope your butt isn't too sore, Kevin." Ben snorted his smoothie out his nose and Kevin's eyes widened a bit. "What?" she asked innocently looking back at the two of them.

"Uh, what about Darkstar?" the eldest interrupted before Ben could do any more to blow their cover.

Gwen frowned, "He got away." She stood and began towards the door, "we'll start looking for him after you two have had a good rest. You two look like you didn't sleep at all last night."

"Well you know.. video games and all." Ben said awkwardly, his eye twitching as he wiped his face with a tissue.

Gwen gave them a curious look before turning to leave, "I'll never understand men."

They both let out a long sigh when they heard the front door close.

Kevin turned to the other, "You owe me so bad."

"I suppose two weeks of car washing isn't going to cover it." Ben placed his hands over his face and groaned.

"Not even close- but it's a start." Kevin sprawled down on his bed and pawed at the bag of chili fries.

Ben was silent for a good while before he spoke in a timid and hardly audible voice, "I'm sorry, Kevin."

The elder shoved several chili fries in his mouth. "I'll get you back one way or the other."

The brunette looked grim, "should I be worried?"

Kevin eyed the cuffs and gave Ben a smirk, "Very."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. Seme Ben is kind of a mean little guy, isn't he? He reminded me of the villains from Sailor Moon! Stealing energy to deliver it to the evil sparkle queen!… King…?

Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to have a midnight smoothie!


	6. Bonus Yuri Chapter

Bonus Yuri Chapter (Rated T for mild to explicit tongue on tongue action and naked Ben car washing)

If you don't like Yuri, skip to the bottom and read the message, please.

Disclaimer: Ben 10 is not owned by me.

* * *

"You missed a spot." Kevin said as he took a sip of his slave's smoothie.

Ben's lips grew thin but he stood back and looked over the shining green paint of the car. It was spotless.

"Where?" he asked, resting the back of his hand on his hip and letting the sponge drip soapy water down his bare leg.

Kevin cleared his throat and Ben turned his head to face him- he avoided turning his entire body because he didn't want the dark eyes of his 'master' to get a full view of his naked front side. Little did he know that Kevin could see everything from the reflection in the green paint.

The raven pointed to the drop of smoothie that was dripping off his chin. Ben grumbled and trotted over, lifting Kevin's chin with his fingers and running his tongue over the surface to collect the sweet strawberry flavor.

"You're a tyrant, you know that?" Ben said before Kevin smirked and pushed on the back of the smaller boy's neck, guiding into a kiss.

"Alright!" Ben yelped as Kevin slapped his behind and cheered, "back to work, lackey!"

The brunette turned bright red and zipped back over to the car, running the cloth over the already clean surface and trying to ignore the feeling of being watched.

"You should apologize to Gwen," he said as he bent down to pick up a dry cloth and buff the shinning surface. "She's already forgiven me, I bet that she-" Ben scrunched his face in frustration as Kevin launched a strawberry chunk from the end of his straw and onto the clean surface of the car.

"I already had a chat with her," Kevin said, his voice was grumpy, "everything is fine."

***

Gwen pounded the glass bottle on top of the tile and hissed, "Just who the hell does he think he is?!"

Julie looked away, concern playing on her expression as she took a sip of her drink and listened to Gwen's rant.

"I don't see what the big deal is," the red head lowered her voice and made herself sound stupid. It sounded nothing like Kevin but Julie knew that's who the voice was supposed to be. "I figured I could have you both." She instantly switched to her own outraged voice, "He figured he could have us both- and it wouldn't be a big deal. Not a big deal. Not a big deal, my ass!"

"And Ben's." Julie added and Gwen burst out laughing, giving her shoulder a playful and clumsy push. It was obvious that the Anodite was past the point of one too many and approaching the point of way too many.

"Good one!" she snorted and collapsed on the counter. After a few moments of silence she groaned. "Julie… your kitchen is spinning."

The dark haired girl smiled and brushed the red hair out of the other's face. Gwen was always full of surprises but the ability to hold her liquor had been one of the biggest the she had happened upon so far.

"I just don't get it," Gwen mumbled, her intoxicated face full of frustration. "I thought he liked me."

"I think he still does." Julie wasn't sure if that was true. Whatever happened while Gwen was off fighting the one Kevin kept calling 'sparkle boy' had changed how the two boys acted towards each other. She'd suspected it for awhile, but only recently had she found out the situation was more serious than it seemed. Gwen was livid when she found out they'd slept together. She blamed everything on Kevin, of course, and cursed him out for violating her cousin. But after her anger had faded Julie saw a sadness move into her green eyes.

Gwen was not used to rejection or failure; maybe that's why she was taking it so hard. The fact that she lost _Kevin_ was not the real issue- it was the fact that _she_ lost him- that _she_ had failed.

"I'm pretty, right?" Gwen sat up, her eyes were bloodshot and her hair a drunken mess. But she was still Gwen Tennyson and she was still adorable.

"Yes, Gwen." Julie looked into her large doll-like eyes and smiled at the pout on her drunken face. "You're beautiful."

Maybe Julie had one too many also. She thought nothing of cupping Gwen's cheek in her hand and leaning forward to press her dark tan lips against the rosy pink of the Anodite's.

The green eyes widened, but Gwen did not pull away. She timidly brought her hand up to tangle into the sleek black hair, deepening the kiss. Julie moaned gently as she felt her friend's tongue play against her own a sensation that was strange but nice; her first real kiss.

The union continued for a few moments later, but soon enough it ended and the two girls sat in heavy silence.

"Feel better?" Julie asked after taking sip of her drink and smiling at the redhead.

It had been a good kiss; full, sweet, and unpretentious- but there was no magic to it. There was no feeling of deep personal connection that left them begging for more. It was what it was- a simple lip-lock to cheer up a hurting friend. And it worked. Gwen did feel better- either because a cute girl had called her beautiful or because a cute girl that her cousin used to like had kissed her. She didn't question why she felt better; she only smiled at the fact that she didn't feel as bad.

"Yeah," Gwen replied, sitting up a bit straighter. "Yeah, I do feel better. Thank you."

Julie gave her friend a warm smile and lifted her bottle to drain the last of her beverage. She gave a long sigh and set the empty glass container on the counter, patting her now sleeping friend on the head and replying, "You're very welcome."

* * *

Confession Time: I wrote this last chapter with a question for my readers… Would you like a sequel? (A yaoi sequel, of course. The yuri moment was just a cherry on the Bevin cupcake.) The other story I'm working on is almost over and I'm not sure what I'm going to do after it's done. I might write more Bevin fics- or I might not. So here is your big chance: if you would like a sequel, LET ME KNOW!!! Leave me a review or send me a message to let me know what you think! -and while you're at it, tell me if you liked this chapter.

Until then, loves, my loves!


End file.
